


I Wish They'd Warned Me About This in Drama School

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Filming, Fluff, Gen, On Set, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Misha Collins, ticklish misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen are ruthless in screwing up Misha's shots on set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish They'd Warned Me About This in Drama School

"Take 13." A set worker announced, "Rolling."

"The demons are obviously gathering for a reason," Misha began, in character, "Probably under the instruction of someo- god, dammit Jared." He groaned as Jared laughed victoriously, having knocked his shoe off and made him mess up his line.

"Seriously. Every time." Misha sighed, "And none of you are any help." He glared around the room, mostly teasing but still slightly irked that Jared wouldn’t let him get a damn line out. His gaze met Jensen’s, who was grinning like an idiot since the shot was over his and Jared’s shoulders and focused on Misha.

Another attempt at a take, and Jared had Misha laughing through his line again.

"You’re evil." Misha laughed, "Seriously, come on, these people wanna go home. Don’t you want to get off and go see Gen? Or your children?"

"Do I wanna ‘get off’? Come on now, it’s only our first date!" Jared waggled his eyebrows.

"You are insufferable." Misha groaned, "And you’re an enabler." He looked pointedly at Jensen, who only grinned back.

"We really need to get this scene done." The director chimed in, "Let’s go again."

The cameras rolled and all three of them slid back into character. Misha got only a few words into his line before Jared grabbed his leg under the table, pulling it forward and placing Misha’s foot in his lap.

Misha ignored the distraction in favor of continuing his lines, “The demons are obviously gathering for a reason. Probably under the instruction of someone - a more powerful demon perhaps, no witch would have this kind of power.”

"What do you think, Crowley ordering some stooges around?" Jensen said.

"Maybe, it just doesn’t seem li-AH!" Misha squeaked, jerking at his leg. His face turned red, "Jared don’t you fucking d-AH hahastop!" He tried to kick out of Jared’s grip, but a hand was clamped tightly around his ankle while another squeezed the nerve just above his knee.

"What’s wrong?" Jared asked innocently, "Does this bother you?" He squeezed Misha’s leg again.

"You know damn well it does- come on not fAHAIR!"

"Guys, we really need to-"

"I know! Tell him that.” Misha glared at his younger costar. Jared had stopped tickling, but still had his leg locked in place.

They reset and started the cameras rolling again.

"The demons are obvi-" Misha gasped, his eyes bugging out, "Nononono hehehe-no Jahahared, dohon’t-"

Jared was scribbling his fingers against the inside of Misha’s thigh, his worst spot as they both knew.

"Come on, this is just sad, Mish." Jensen chuckled.

"It’s not sahahad it’s impohossible- god hahaa stahahop!" Misha pleaded, squirming in his seat. Jared finally let up, leaving Misha to catch his breath.

"If they would’ve told me in drama school that people were going to tickle me on set-“

”Drama school!” Jared and Jensen scoffed as they both laughed at their costar’s torment.

"We have seven more shots to do." The director reminded them.

"Well I’d love to get them done.” Misha narrowed his eyes.

Rolling. Again.

"The demons are obviously gathering for a-ha a reason," Misha tried to ignore the light, delicate scribbling up his thigh.. but it tickled - a lot, "Probably under thehehe instruction of someone - a mohore powerful demon perhahahaps- hehe!" He couldn’t get any more lines out for giggling so hard. The light scribbles of fingers along his thigh was driving him crazy, especially because he couldn’t move away.

The cameras kept rolling, the whole crew amused by how he was still trying to stay in character while giggling.

Jared squeezed the top of his thigh a couple of times and Misha wheezed, keening forward and hitting his stomach against the table, “Stop- stahahop- ohmygod-“

"This’ll be great on the gag reel." One of the set workers laughed.

"Dohohon’t you fucking dahahare- ahaha- Jen do somethihing!" Misha pleaded.

"I thought I was an enabler." Jensen teased.

"You ahahahare!" Misha laughed, squirming to the edge of his seat when Jared found a particularly sensitive spot. A few more focused tickles there and Misha was tumbling over the edge, falling from his chair right onto the floor with a crash.

Jared whooped in victory and delight, finally releasing Misha’s leg so that he could get back up from the floor, a pink blush of embarrassment on his cheeks.

"I hate you both." Misha glared.

"Yeah, okay. Sure." Jensen teased, watching Misha do his best to hide a residual smile.

"Take 18."


End file.
